


Beyond death, that's what you said

by RealReggietales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Ghosts, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Royalty, Prince Yahaba Shigeru, Reincarnation, Sad Ending, Spirits, There are no happy, i think, idk either, is he reincarnated or not?, the whole afterlife situation is a little confusing here, they were in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/pseuds/RealReggietales
Summary: Kyoutani has been living in the castle ever since his employers, the King and Queen, had fled with the rest of the residents after they were attacked.He spends his day waiting for his lover, Prince Yahaba Shigeru, to come back
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Beyond death, that's what you said

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know I haven't been as active lately, but I was bombarded with more schoolwork these past few weeks than ever before so!

Wandering the castle was always his favorite past-time.

It gave a sense of calming, which soothed the ache in his heart, and the longing weighing upon it.

Pacing the halls, seeing the barren stone walls that used to hold tapestries of past kings and queens, was a repetitive process that soothed the panicked thoughts residing in his mind.

Kyoutani can't remember the last time he saw Shigeru, but he knows he's been waiting for a long time.

When he thinks about the other boy, his chest feels warm, and he feels dizzy. It's as if the sun has risen up over a dark and cold day.

A soft smile replaces his scowl, and he continues with his day.

There's not much to do, ever since the royals fled, leaving their basic possessions, and taking the important things with them.

The library was almost barren, with the royals taking their knowledge, instead of leaving it to rot. The shelves that used to be full of glittering spines were now dusty, and despite his efforts, they seemed to be permanently dust covered.

He had no idea where the books were now.

The furniture was still there. The armchairs that stood mostly for decoration were now covered in dust, and covered in mold, which made Kyoutani grimace.

All of the valuable things were taken by raiders long ago, the hood covered thieves snatching gold candelabras, and silverware.

Kyoutani had hid in a closet, afraid to even breathe, while they laughed, and jostled each other, having a jolly time uprooting the castle.

When they left, the place had been ransacked, furniture upheaved, and floors and walls stained.

He cleaned up as best as he could, but the stains would last forever.

He kept waiting.

For someone, anyone.

Shigeru, and the other royals, were bound to come home soon.

He knew that people frowned upon him and the prince together, but he couldn't resist.

Whether they were both boys, or one seemingly reaching above his station, he couldn't resist.

A noise sounded at the entrance.

The press of footsteps against stone.

Kyoutani covered his mouth, and pressed against the wall, remembering the first steps to his training if an intruder breaks into the castle.

He peaks around the corner, spotting movement, and pulls back behind the wall.

"Hello?" The other person calls.

Kyoutani runs across the hallway, running towards his small quarters, in which he hopes he'll be safe.

The person is not running after him, thank the heavens.

Kyoutani safely makes it back to his room.

It's a small square room, barely big enough to stand in, with a small sheet on the ground as his bed. He's never had the courage to sleep in the royals bed's after they left.

Well, except for one person's bed.

Shigeru always invited him to sleep in his bed, knowing that he had a terrible living space.

There was a creak outside the door.

It was an alarm system that Kyoutani had fashioned to alert him when someone was outside his door.

Kyoutani froze. There was nowhere to hide, and nowhere to run.

The door swings open, and the man behind it stares in shock

His hair is silver, an unnatural color, and his face is kind of round. His eyes are wide, and his mouth is open.

It's Shigeru.

He's back.

After all this time, he's finally returned!

Kyoutani rushes towards him, arms thrown around his shoulders.

"You're back! Do you know how long it's been?!" He exclaimed.

Shigeru freezes. He's ramrod straight in Kyoutani's grip.

"What's wrong?" He questions. Shigeru won't say anything, and he won't move.

Shigeru throws himself backward, away from Kyoutani.

His face lights up.

"I-I mean I thought there were spirits here- but I never- I never imagined I would see one!" Shigeru continues to ramble on and on.

Wait. 

Spirits?

No, that couldn't be right.

_It couldn't._

Shigeru is babbling, something that is so close to being familiar.

"Shigeru?" His voice is quiet, close to trembling, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Shigeru stops babbling.

"You know my name?"

No.

_No._

_Nonononononononono._

He wasn't a spirit. _He wasn't._

But... he couldn't remember the moments after the royals left, and the moments when he spoke to the duke, and why the royals left, or Shigeru's goodbye.

_Did he even say goodbye?_

Kyoutani can't remember.

He can't remember.

The man in front of him is backing away, trembling, and eyes wide.

Kyoutani is suddenly aware that he is slowly sinking to the floor, there are tears streaming down his face.

He lets out an unearthly wail, and rocks back and forth.

He thrusts his hands out in front of him, staring at his fingers, trying to make sense of the fact that they have turned translucent, see-through.

He turns towards Shigeru- no.

It's not Shigeru.

The person in front of him is someone different.

"We, we were supposed to be together. Beyond death! That's what you said! Why am I here? Why?"

Kyoutani rambles, not understanding half the words he spits out at the other person in the room. 

He looks scared.

The other Shigeru does not know what he has done.

He has destroyed Kyoutani's entire existance.

In another world, Kyoutani may have gotten closure. The other Shigeru had been quite obsessed with the royals that used to live in this castle, and had known exactly what happened to them. He would have been able to tell Kyoutani everything.

But that is not this world.

It was an old story that Kyoutani's grandmother had told him.

When spirits get closure, they are at peace. They can move on to the rest of their afterlife, content and happy. 

If you reveal to them that they are a spirit before they get closure, or in an abrupt or harsh way, they crumble, and the pocket of the universe that they occupied turns to dust. 

_"Remember to always treat people kindly, because they may be a spirit, without the knowledge that they are one, Kentarou."_

How could he not remember?

The hands in his vision start to fade, little pieces flaking off into the air.

He sobs harder now.

He will never see his lover again.

His being flakes away, piece by piece, with every sob, until all that remains is one last inhale of breath.

Shigeru has tears streaming down his face, and he does not know why.

Miles away, residing in an old farm house, the spirit of a young prince sobs, and crumbles away.

_"Remember, Kentarou, when two people who love each other are separated, to never see each other again, they will never get closure, and are doomed to fade away without each other."_

**Author's Note:**

> This made me sad I'm sorry  
> I just had this idea, and idk now i'm sad.  
> ALSO  
> just want to clarify because that last sentence seems insensitive and I’M SO SORRY  
> I actually meant that when their spirits are separated, not people themselves because i know that people who are separated are heartbroken and i know it should never happen but human beings are fascinating creatures that can weather through a lot. they can and will power through the separation and that’s what makes them unique  
> idk if this is any better sorry


End file.
